Talk:Number 38: Ancient Gear Gadjitron Prime Dragon
Dat ATK This card is a bit OP for a generic Rank 8 Xyz. Also, you have the "Number" and "Ancient Gear" monster kanji wrong. it's supposed to translate to "Antique Gear" in Japan. Also, official cards don't say Overlay Units. The Grim Reaper (talk) 01:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten111: Oh, I am very sorry. ^^' I will get to fixing the Japan translation and the overlay units. Thank you :3 I also used Google translate for the kanji ^^' That's okay. Just copy and paste from the canon wiki for the "Ancrient Gear" and "Number" kanji. The Grim Reaper (talk) 04:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Here, take a look at this for a reference. Trust me, you do not want to encounter a pissed off Ytak. The Grim Reaper (talk) 04:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten111: Thank you. ^^ I just looked up monsters with 4500 ATK and I found 5 level 8s :3 Britten111: Okay. Thank you again ^^ Britten111: I see about the restriction. I just created the card from an idea in my head. If the creator gets made at me because my Rank 8 monster has 4500 ATK, then I will lower it to 4000. ^^ Not really just that. You can just make it require 3 materials, as even 4000 is too high for a generic Rank 8, without any negative effects. It's too high for a generic Rank 10. The Grim Reaper (talk) 05:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) @NovaTsukimori: Also, he needs to copy-paste from the canon wiki the kanji for "Gadjiltron". Found from " ", which is ギアガジェル (Giagajeru in Japanese). @Britten111: Much like what Nova said. It is TOO MUCH ATK for a generic Rank 8 Xyz Monster. 3000 ATK is very normal, since most Rank 8 Xyzs that fall in this category have 3000 ATK, plus you can make it an "Xyz version" of Gadjiltron Dragon. Either make it a 3-material Rank 8 and Machine-Type or drop it to 3000 ATK. Your decision. And, seriously, do not encounter versus Ytak. You'll get KO'd in turn 1. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:35, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten111: :( I am sorry my card has some bad flaws to it. But, I must ask. Do you like the card overall? :3 Britten111:And, I won't complain. I like the effect thank you. I know you both are trying to help me. I am very new here and it was the first card I ever made. So, I thank you both :D That is not considered a problem for me :D Me and my friend Nova helped your card to one extent, the rest is up to you to choose. I liked the concept of a boss Ancient Gear Xyz, but the main problem is the exaggerating ATK that monster has. Nova stated that this card's ATK is not justified to have such an ATK, unless it has some drawbacks in their effects or limitations to this card's Summon. You would say that "Well, has such an ATK for a Rank 8". The card is good ONLY if you use GEPD as an Xyz Material and plus it needs 3 Level 8 monsters instead of 2, just like your card. Also, I have a tip (because you will add kanjis to cards). For archetypes (like Ancient Gear) and meanings you cannot find on Google Translate (like Gadjiltron), suggest this site. This is the best way to find kanjis for archetypes. Like now, Ancient Gears are "Antique Gears" in Japanese, and Numbers are not 番号, but . And stop adding useless categories, like "Astral" and "Utopia". Nice CACing. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten: I know about Neo. :3 And the "Astral" categories was going to be a sub category to an archetype I was going to create. But, Utopia?! XD I will certainly take that out. And I am on my tablet. So, I need to go on my computer and I will make the changes soon. Thank you for the website. I hope we can be friends.:3 All I care about on this site is having fun :3 I did it for you instead. I take my time cleaning up such situations (when those happen). LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten111: ^^ Oh you didn't need to do that. ^^ It was my mess, I should of cleaned it up. ^^ But, I thank you.